Prettiest Friend
by chemiskorpion0002
Summary: "You are a Kuchiki. But you're still Rukia. I can't miss my best friend's birthday just because I can't bow when I need to, right?" RenRuki. Lyric-ed
1. Prettiest Friend

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach. Bleach is by Kubo Tite.

A/N:

Finally! I got this done. *wink*

Set after Renji and Rukia's friendship had mended. You guys do remember that after Rukia was adopted by the Kuchiki, it took years before she and Renji actually spoke again.

Hai Hai, let's get this on!

~0~0~0~

**Prettiest Friend**

For the 10th time that evening, Abarai Renji frustratingly tugged the pony tail from his hair, wincing at his reflection at the mirror. He let out an exasperated sigh as Zabimaru, who materialized irritated with Renji's stupid dilemma, rolled his eyes at him.

"If you do that another ten times you will be late."

With a sharp turn of the head, Renji snapped at his zanpakutou, "So what do you want me to do? I'd love it if you can tell me!"

"Try shaving your hair so you don't have problems with it."

The red hair's pony tail went flying like an angry bullet to Zabimaru less than one second after the remark.

* * *

It was barely 7:00 in the evening. Renji stared, exasperated, at the long, seemingly endless hallway of the Kuchiki Manor leading to the great hall where tonight's celebration will be held. A Kuchiki servant he had seen twice or thrice approached him and bowed before him, volunteering to guide him to the venue. He nodded curtly and followed him, eyeing the interior of the vast and seemingly infinite hallway, all traditional Japanese, hand painted shoji walls and tatami floors. After eternity, or so it seemed to him, the endless tunnel ended in a large space adorned with the extravagance of the occasion. Despite the fair number of people in attendance there was barely a trace of commotion in the room, even the small talks, filled with reserved smiles and strict conversations, were all but faint hums. Renji groaned at the order of the place, as if everything and everyone is in their definite positions so as for the place to look as picturesque as it appeared before his eyes at the moment. Such manner is so much his captain, so much Kuchiki.

As he moved to find his elusive place in the enchanting setting, the soft buzz of conversing people around the hall halted at the sound signaling the arrival of the members of house head's family. There entered the highest members of the Kuchiki family. The wise and strict looking aged people, most probably the family's elders and the head's most trusted advisers, came marching first. Then there were three younger ones, the most immediate relatives of his captain, the ones Rukia told him about. Every face in the room was turned to the advancing company, most especially to the siblings that entered last – the Kuchiki family head, Kuchiki Byakuya and his sister, Kuchiki Rukia.

Byakuya was looking as stern as ever, as handsome as always. His hair, black as the starless, cloudless night sky, clipped by his keisekan, was falling ever gracefully by his shoulders. His eyes were looking nowhere but straight ahead, never faltering nor flinching. His face was like carved porcelain, beautiful and stunning. The kamon* of the Kuchiki was embroidered at the upper left side of his stark black kimono with the lower half adorned by faint glitters of gold resembling the falling petals of sakura. It contrasted beautifully with his fair skin. The obi was scarlet and gold and Byakuya looked godlike as much prince-like. Renji was biting his lips, hard trying to keep his loud laugh from escaping. He can tell how most of the ladies were enamored by his captain, though Byakuya's attitude was forcing them all to keep the admiration to themselves.

As the party proceeded and passed by him, Renji's view rested on the young lady beside Byakuya. He looked up to her now, donned in the finest of silk, pristine white furisonde with exquisite prints of amethyst-color-outlined snow flakes. The kamon* of the Kuchiki was also embroidered at the upper left side of her garment, though of smaller size than Byakuya's. Her hair is tied in an elaborate twist, adorned by jeweled chopsticks. The maru obi in her waist was pale lavender, hugging her small but shapely body. He gave a small, wistful smile. Anyone who did not know she is not a born Kuchiki would never guess otherwise. He always thought there was a natural elegance in her - the swiftness of her movements, graceful like a dance, the brightness of her eyes, enchanting like a star. He let a prideful chuckle, for this fine lady is his best friend - Kuchiki Rukia

As the event went on through the formalities, Renji remained almost unaware. He saw Byakuya step forward with Rukia. He saw him saying something he did not manage to catch. He failed to catch the people in attendance give Rukia a bow. All these were left shadowed by the lady he was watching, besides the rituals and ceremonies were meaningless to him. It amused him for it was the first time he had attended one as this, but it was never charming enough to keep his attention. He was, after all, a dog of Rukongai. He got lost in the chaos called order of the ceremony. He did not know when but somewhere along the line the dinner has commenced. As the place settled, he made his move before having the chance to debate with himself. With rogue grace, he made his way to Byakuya and Rukia's direction. As he bowed before Byakuya and extended his hand to Rukia, his captain managed the smallest, faintest smile before nodding briefly at him and made way. Rukia gave him a small but pleased smile as she placed her hand in his. As he held her hand and led her away from the crowd, he caught Byakuya's warning glare and he answered it with a composed face and small nod.

As soon as they were alone in an empty corner of the hall, Rukia gave in to the urge of furrow her brows at him, "What the hell happened to you?"

Giving one final glance to his captain's direction, he had his own brows furrowed, "What what?"

She gave him a look that had Renji smiling, despite the lavish clothes adorning her she is still the Rukia he knew. If she wasn't wearing that kimono, he would have to dodge her fist by now.

He motioned her outside. The moon was up and glowing brightly that the light snowfall was highlighted with faint silver light. He swiftly closed the shoji door as soon as she stepped out, and then turned to her, "You mean that bow?"

"Yeah that bow and that –"

The small buzzing noise of the conversing people inside the hall and the faint music played by hired players, punctuated the silence that floated between them. Finally a confuse Renji blurted, "What?"

"That – that stupid kimono."

"Kira made me wear this."

"Oh." Rukia nodded knowingly, "So Kira taught you the bow as well."

"Taught?" Renji winced at the word, "He basically threatened me with Wabisuke after he got Zabimaru. That bastard!"

She chuckled at the thought of it. Kira is such a calm guy that she was personally anxious of seeing him angry.

With a change of tone, he added, "He said if I don't take his words seriously, with or without the threat, I'll be sliced to dust by Senbonzakura." Renji sighed at this and his expression turned composed, "Taicho would kill me if I do anything unworthy of your invitation."

"Renji."

"I understand him, actually. He isn't my taicho for nothing." He gave her a reassuring look, "As much as it irks me that Taicho is so god-damned obsessed with these formalities and manners, I know he is doing every thing to preserve the nobility and honor of his family's name. I mean, Taicho is annoying but I do admire him. He is a very honorable person. And he goes his way to protect you. If he ever cuts me with his katana because I was unworthy of being invited to your birthday, I'd understand. I can't keep saying I am no longer of your league when I actually let you go out of my league." Renji quickly raised his hand to stop Rukia when she opened her mouth to protest, "Yeah, I know what you're going to say. I said I understand. It is I that is keeping you away from myself."

Rukia stared at him, briefly wondering what Renji ate earlier that made him say words so unlike him.

"See? That is why I went my way to be on your league, at least appear to be. I can't ask you stop or forego the stupid formal ceremony and just go celebrate your birthday in a bar somewhere in Rukongai. You are a Kuchiki. But still you are Rukia. I can't miss my best friend's birthday just because I can't bow when I need to, right?"

She smiled, unbelieving but relieved, "Renji." She stood in front of him and fixed her owlish lavender eyes at him, "Arigato. I'm sorry that you have to wear this and do those."

"Nah. It's fine. The food was extremely good. Who cooked them anyway?"

She laughed at him, though it wasn't as loud as it could have been, it was still a laugh, free and honest. She actually thought he was gorgeous with his kimono. The dark purple silk highlighted the fair skin of the vice-captain and complimented the crimson tresses left to fall freely to his shoulders. Rukia never told him but she always liked it when he lets down his hair. It gives him the unusually gorgeous aura of danger and sexiness. The light prints of the spring's bamboo decorated the lower part of his kimono. She unknowingly examined his face with admiring stare that made him rolled his eyes. As the swift midnight wind blew hard on them, Renji remembered something. Reaching on the inside of his yukata, he pulled out a black leather-bound box, "By the way this is for you."

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me. Just open it! Will you!"

"I –" Rukia exasperatedly took the box and pulled the ribbon off. Her sharp lines in waiting dissolved to an awe as she opened the black leather-bound box.

Satisfied of her reaction, Renji reached for the content of the box and said, in a rather unnerving gentleness, "I'll wear it for you."

Without so much a protest, she smiled and let him even if her expressions were still in wonder.

Shortly after he managed the clasp, a Kuchiki servant stepped out and bowed to them, "Sumimasen. Kuchiki Rukia-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama wants you to re-enter the hall as soon as possible."

Rukia's blissful face turned composed immediately as she acknowledged the servant and nodded, "I will. Immediately."

Renji offered his arm to her at once, which she gladly took, and with a final simultaneous sigh, they entered the hall as soon as the servant opened the door.

All eyes turned to them as they walked together towards the head of the Kuchiki House. Smiles greeted them as they held their breaths and marched amidst the mass of Seretei's noblest.

One of the Kuchiki elders beside Byakuya whispered, astound, "Who is that man?"

"Abarai Renji. 6th squad vice-captain." He curtly replied, with a slight tinge of pride. Then his eyes were in the armlet at Rukia's right wrist, squinting at the piece like an experienced jeweler.

Renji caught this and his memory replayed his captain's words for him: _"If you are going to get Rukia anything, remember that it must be worthy for a Kuchiki."_ It caused him to tense up, though barely visible.

Rukia reassuringly tugged his hand, crossed with her's. Walking amidst every one present was a lot less nerve-racking because he was holding her hand.

* * *

She held the office-paper-turned-stationary again. The soft glow of the approaching sunrise highlighted the hasty, careless calligraphy characteristic of Renji's handwriting. She giggled silently. It was out of his character but she found it endearing. The quick glint of silver caught her attention as the fading moonlight and impending sunrise kissed the silver piece of jewel at her wrist. The petite silver chain was adorned by simple but exquisite charms. Little things she wondered how he managed to piece together.

One was the kanji of 78, the Rongukai district they grew up in. She smiled wistfully. That rouge boy she used to play with in that Rongukai district, that fierce redhead boy who saved a piece of his bread for her, that stupid boy who stood with her when she lost all her other friends, that boy is still in Renji. They might have grown up, have their positions in the Gotei 13, had other people in their lives, but their bond will never cease. She will never stop caring for him. He's still stupid anyway and he needs someone to check on him every so often. He never stopped watching her either. She understood that even during the times he did not talk to her, she knew and believed that he never ceased watching over her. After all he is her best friend.

Chuckling sadly and restraining her happy tears, she turned to the other charm - the Kuchiki emblem. She wondered again how he got it correctly. Did he went on spying on the entrance of the Kuchiki manor to sketch the family's emblem? Her brother's stern face flashed before her and she had to laugh. Without any other reason, she decided that Byakuya's glare is enough for Renji to make sure, through what ever way, that he gets the Kuchiki emblem correctly - down to the smallest detail.

The next one, she mused, is a charm that resembles her zanpakutou's guard. Staring at it intently, she confirmed indeed it was Sode no Shirayuki's guard – beautifully crafted. A grim smirk crept in her face. If he got that wrong, she'll cut him personally with her released zanpakutou and Sode no Shirayuki made sure Rukia understood her agreement with this. Oh what team she and her zanpakutou make.

The other is the kanji of thirteen, enclosed by a rhombus. Her squad of course. She's in the 13th, he's in the 6th. They basically have different worlds somehow. She respects her captain and still have attachments to her former vice-captain. But she had made peace with it. He respects his captain, her brother. It is their different worlds, different inspirations but Renji never actually grew as a stranger for her. She hoped, and now believes that she didn't either. Her smile broadened. They have caught up with each other again. After all they are good at running together.

Her eyes went to the next charm, a twined three circles that encased a deep crimson stone - garnet - her birthstone. How did he knew about birthstones anyway? Was it Ichigo who taught him that? Most probably. Because Renji do not even know his zodiac sign!

She laughed aloud. The tiniest touch to the jewel had her laughing. How the hell did he managed to get all these together. Just how? Her laughs sailed to the skies, in the cold January winter and eventually died out leaving a sated smile in her face.

She held the makeshift stationary again and found herself smiling as she carefully tucked it inside the black leather-bound rectangular box.

It said:

**To the best friend I ever had. _I love you._**

~0~0~0~

_Prettiest Friend – Jason Mraz_

_I wrote this for my prettiest friend__  
__But while trying not to prove that I care__  
__Trying not to make all my moves in one motion and scare her away__  
__She can't see she's making me crazy now__  
__I don't believe she knows she's amazing __  
__How she has me holding my breathe__  
__So I'd never guess that I'm a none such unsuitable, suitable for her_

_And if you ask me__  
__The feeling that I'm feeling is complementary__  
__And oh it goes to show_

_The moral of the story is boy loves girl__  
__And so on the way that it unfolds is yet to be told_

_And if you ask me__  
__The feeling that I'm feeling is overjoyed__  
__And it's golden, it goes to show then__  
__The ending of this song should be left alone__  
__and so on cause the way it unfolds is yet to be told_

~0~0~0~

A/N:

Rukia's birthday is January 11. It is winter then.

I did not follow the common colors and symbols for ceremonial winter kimono and yukata. Though Rukia's white kimono abided by the color scheme, the prints did not. Men's kimono and yukata are supposed to be of subdued colors. Byakuya is wearing black because someone wants to see him in black kimono, but not the Shinigami uniform. XD There.

*Kamon is an emblem, used to identify a family. If you could remember the Kuchiki emblem, that's basically their kamon, I think. 'maru obi' is the most formal obi for women while 'furisonde' are worn by young unmarried ladies.

~0~0~0~

**Feisu-chan:**

Otanjoubi omedetto!

This fic is my birthday present for you!

Sorry if it was late.

If you squint enough you'd see I did you a little fan service, despite my annoyance with the subject

Anyway,

Our friendship is one of the most wonderful gifts I got from my crossroads

It makes me thankful despite my seemingly endless entropy-filled days

So

To your many dreams and their realization, cheers!

Happy **rd birthday my friend!


	2. Omake

A/N:

I can't get this out of my head so I'll make it an omake! Hooraay!

~0~0~0~

Renji: (infuriated) What the hell am I doing wrong!

Kira: Bow slowly!

Renji: Why can't I just bow?

Kira: Because you are asking for permission, not giving an apology.

Yumichika: For the 78th time…

Ikkaku: Like this? (bowing low)

Kira: Ikkaku-san, that's for an apology.

Ikkaku: I was demonstrating the apology!

Kira: (sighs) Alright. That is correct, for the apology.

Ikkaku: Hah! See Renji? Stupid! Just do it correctly!

Renji: Shut up! You were trying the slow bow! Baka!

Ikkaku: I wasn't!

Yumichika: Shut up you two! Kira, just continue with this.

Kira: Arigato Yumichika-san. Now Renji –

Renji: Yumichika! You teme! Don't go butting in this!

Kira: Re –

Ikkaku: Hey we are here to help!

Renji: Like I asked you!

Yumichika: You are loud. It is not pleasing.

Renji: Just go away already!

Ikkaku: Why can't you just leave us alone and continue your stupid 'how-to-bow' lesson?

Renji: What the hell? Leave you guys alone? You leave me alone! Damn it!

Kira: (holding all their zanpakutou in one hand and holding his unsheated katana with the other) IF NONE OF YOU WOULD WANT TO SHUT UP, I WILL DO THE FAVOR FOR YOU.

Everyone: (mum with the how-did-he-get-my-sword look)


End file.
